


Церемония закрытия

by stary_melnik



Series: The Speedo Verse [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Festivals, M/M, diver!Iruka, meet awkward, runner!Kakashi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik
Summary: Ирука ценит спортивные таланты Какаши. Его друзья никогда не дают ему забыть об этом.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: The Speedo Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060715
Kudos: 9





	Церемония закрытия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Closing Ceremony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056573) by [flailinginlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailinginlove/pseuds/flailinginlove). 



> В Японии выпускается журнал «An-An», который периодически затрагивает вопросы секса и спорта, также там присутствуют развороты с участием селебрити и спортсменов. Например: https://64.media.tumblr.com/3cc18a6e4632bc6b627b45ef46d9502e/1b1bf0a4d44d4360-27/s1280x1920/7a19423164514397d1ed3d3da79dcc4be715933a.jpg В прошлом году выпустили додзинси с пародией на этот журнал, называется «Nin-nin».

— Чёрт, только посмотрите на его икры, — вздохнул Ирука.

— И его руки, — сказал Котецу.

— И его бёдра, — добавил Изумо.

— И его…

— Ш-ш-ш, — прервал Ирука, шлёпнув Котецу по руке. — Забег вот-вот начнётся.

Ирука не мог поверить, что всё-таки успел к началу прямого эфира финального забега Какаши — он только что вошёл в раздевалку после собственного выступления. И он не собирался пропустить всё только из-за того, что его друзьям приспичило выиграть собственное золото за поддразнивание над Ирукой и предложение сделать Какаши новым видом спорта на играх.

— Но что насчёт его… — начал Изумо.

Ирука столкнул его со скамейки.

* * *

Даже с учётом того, что Какаши прилично оторвался от бегуна, идущего вслед за ним, Ирука всё равно не мог дышать, пока он не пересёк финишную черту.

Он тут же вскочил со скамейки и, все ещё не отрывая взгляд от телефона, поднял в воздух кулак.

— ЛУЧШИЙ ЗАБЕГ В МИРЕ!

— Ирука, — начал Котецу. — Меньше часа назад ты выиграл золотую медаль. Как ты вообще можешь радоваться чужой победе больше, чем своей?

— Они были так близки к тому, чтобы побить мировой рекорд! Ты видел, как быстро он бежал?

— Да, да, — вздохнул Изумо. — С его бёдрами.

— И его икрами, — добавил Котецу.

— И его руками.

— И его прессом.

— О, да. Нельзя забывать про пресс.

— Которым он, кстати, не так часто хвастается.

— Давайте подадим в Комитет петицию о том, чтобы все легкоатлеты носили только плавки.

— Один раз! Я сказал об этом только один раз. И я всего лишь предположил, что они смогут бегать быстрее, если свести к минимуму сопротивление ветру из-за одежды.

Изумо и Котецу обменялись понимающими взглядами.

— _Сопротивление ветру_ , — произнесли они в унисон.

Ирука буквально слышал эти кавычки.

— Да заткнитесь вы. Я просто уважаю его талант. Вот и всё.

— Угу.

— Конечно, уважаешь.

— В этом году он установил мировой рекорд в забеге на двести метров!

— А ты один из трёх людей в мире, кто способен сделать обратное сальто четыре с половиной раза.

— Это совсем другое! — покачал головой Ирука.

Котецу отобрал у него телефон, а Изумо подтолкнул к душевым.

— Иди вымойся и переоденься, мы умираем с голоду.

Ирука позволил себя вытолкнуть. Он обязательно посмотрит на церемонию награждения Какаши. Правда, бонусом к этому шли поддразнивания от друзей, но с этим он уже смирился.

Он просто не мог ничего с собой поделать, он не мог не говорить о Какаши. Этот человек был легендой Пяти Наций. Шестнадцатилетний Какаши, в прямом эфире выигравший своё первое золото, был первым человеком, на котором зациклился Ирука в свои двенадцать. И, скорее всего, из-за Какаши Ирука всегда так выкладывался на тренировках и соревнованиях. А теперь, спустя восемь лет, они оба оказались на играх Пяти Наций. Шансы на то, что они встретятся, стремились к нулю, но это ничего. Ирука наслаждался тем фактом, что они оба были здесь. Этого вполне достаточно.

Котецу и Изумо думали, что Ирука благоговел перед Какаши. Но это было не так. Конечно, тот выглядел очень круто — особенно в первых забегах; никто не мог отрицать, насколько он талантлив. Но впоследствии, когда Ирука вырос и мог адекватно оценить те интервью, что давал Какаши после забегов, ему пришлось признать, что вне дорожки Какаши был самым большим придурком на свете, и не важно, насколько крутым его считали остальные.

И да, возможно, у него сохранилось несколько копий «Нин-Нин» трёхлетней давности, в котором снялись Какаши и его команда. Или больше, чем несколько. Не то чтобы он собирался об этом кому-то рассказывать. Какое пари проиграл Какаши или как его уговорили на довольно откровенную съемку, Ирука не знал, но он благодарил всех известных богов за то, что это случилось. И не один раз.

* * *

Собрать свои вещи на следующий день оказалось довольно сложно из-за необходимости посмотреть все видео с Какаши с прошедших игр.

Изумо и Котецу не впечатлились выбором его досуга, но Ирука был так занят своими соревнованиями, что у него не было возможности посмотреть что-либо, кроме финального забега. Ему необходимо было всё наверстать.

— К слову, мы насильно вытащим тебя из номера, если потребуется, — наконец сказал Котецу. — Мы не собираемся пропускать церемонию закрытия только потому, что кто-то никак не может оторвать глаз от чьих-то «спортивных талантов».

Ирука понятия не имел, о чём говорил Котецу. В этом видео Какаши не бегал. Он давал интервью и был одет в один из своих мешковатых спортивных костюмов.

Вздохнув, Ирука остановил видео. Хотя он не был в восторге от перспективы провести вечер в толпе, он не мог пропустить церемонию закрытия своих первых игр. Остаться в отеле для того, чтобы смотреть записанные видео, было глупо даже по его стандартам.

— Кто знает, — подал голос Изумо, — вдруг ты столкнёшься с ним там. 

Ирука ухмыльнулся. Он потерял счёт моментам, когда во время открытия церемонии они прикалывались, говоря «О боже, это Хатаке Какаши?» Кроме того, Какаши был известен тем, что постоянно опаздывал на церемонии, если вообще приходил на них.

Ирука не поведётся на это ещё раз.

* * *

— О боже, это Хатаке Какаши?

Ирука сердито взглянул на них. Церемония ещё даже не началась. Они всё ещё думали, что он клюнет на это? Какаши просто не мог там находиться.

— Чёрт, он сюда идёт?

— Ага, ребята. Как скажете.

— Нет, — пробормотал Изумо. — Он и правда идёт в нашу сторону.

— Ага-ага, уверен в этом. Хатаке Какаши, экстраординарная звезда игр, действующий рекордсмен в забеге на двести метров, обладатель самой красивой пары ног, известной человечеству, парень, с завидной регулярностью появляющийся в моих снах и так далее и тому подобное, стоит сейчас прямо за мной. Точно. Я на сто процентов вам верю. Особенно после того, как он дюжину раз «стоял прямо за мной» на церемонии открытия.

Оба, Изумо и Котецу, стояли столбом и с широко открытыми глазами пялились на что-то за левым плечом Ируки. Пришлось признать, что их актёрское мастерство значительно возросло.

— Но меня не было на церемонии открытия.

Ирука замер. После всех интервью, что он просмотрел за многие годы, он безошибочно узнал этот голос. Даже несмотря на привычку Какаши давать односложные ответы. 

— Он же стоит прямо за мной, да? — прошептал Ирука.

Котецу и Изумо кивнули. Ирука тихо выругался.

Медленно, очень медленно он повернулся, всё ещё не уверенный в том, что хуже — повестись на очередную дурацкую выходку друзей или позволить Какаши услышать весь этот словесный поток.

— Привет, — сказал Какаши.

Второе. Определённо, второе было хуже. Ирука начал краснеть.

— Привет, — ответил он, смутно осознавая, что Котецу и Изумо подавились хохотом и тут же смылись, притворившись, что их кто-то позвал. Это была жуткая ложь, они просто оставили Ируку сгорать от смущения. Худшие в мире друзья. 

Ирука уставился на Какаши.

Какаши уставился в ответ.

— Привет, — снова сказал Ирука.

— Привет, — ответил Какаши.

Несколько мгновений они так и стояли, глупо уставившись друг на друга. 

— Твой последний забег был потрясающим, — наконец удалось произнести Ируке.

— Твой последний прыжок был таким… кручёным, — сказал Какаши одновременно с ним.

Кажется, Какаши тоже покраснел, хотя об этом было трудно судить, учитывая, что он умудрился застегнуть куртку так, что её ворот закрывал половину лица. Ирука нашёл очаровательным то, как стал заметен розовый румянец на его скулах.

— Окей, — произнёс Котецу, снова оказавшись рядом. — Как бы мило и неловко это ни было, давайте выйдем отсюда.

Ирука позволил вывести себя и Какаши наружу. Каким-то образом Котецу и Изумо удалось несколько раз столкнуть их друг с другом. Может, его друзья были не так уж плохи.

Остаток вечера пролетел для Ируки как цветное пятно. В конце концов он даже вспомнил, что такое слова, и смог обменяться парочкой с Какаши, когда толпа прижала их друг к другу.

Несколько раз они позволили своим пальцам соприкоснуться, достаточно невинно для того, чтобы это казалось случайностью. А потом Ирука набрался храбрости и взял Какаши за руку.

Ирука был уверен, что церемония закончилась салютом. Но он забыл посмотреть наверх.

Позже он посмотрит видео. А сейчас ему нужно было смотреть на кого-то другого. 

Судя по тому, что и Какаши ни разу не посмотрел наверх, он был того же мнения.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, поставьте "kudos" оригинальному тексту: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056573 ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


End file.
